


Enthroned

by RascallyRose



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dragon My Unit | Byleth, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Byleth, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Trans Female Character, Trans My Unit | Byleth, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RascallyRose/pseuds/RascallyRose
Summary: Byleth enjoys some worship from her most precious treasures.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 55





	Enthroned

**Author's Note:**

> I blame discord, everyone I know there is terribly indulgent with me, but I'm also not sorry.

Byleth reclined in her throne, listening with a smug smile to the lewd, wet sounds filling her treasury. She stroked the sole of her foot over her first partner’s calf, humming appreciatively as the young woman laved her tongue over the underside of her lower shaft. Her second partner moaned as she flexed her tail deeper into that wanting warmth. The slick wet feel of Edelgard’s pussy was driving her wild and she didn’t even have the young woman riding her yet.

To sate her more beastly urges, she pulled the pale woman against her breast, a pleased growl peeling from within as her treasure gripped her tighter, her walls clenching to match. She was getting close again, maybe one more orgasm and she would be ready.

The dragon finally glanced down, wishing to see her other prize work. Dorothea was taking her time, worshiping Byleth’s throbbing length. Pink lips sinking over the tip in that teasing way she so enjoyed. Still, she wanted to move this along. She wrapped her legs around Dorothea with a flirtatious purr.

“I think it’s about time you paid proper tribute little bird,” she grinned, pressing the sole of her foot to Dorothea’s back to urge her forward. The singer obeyed with a small moan as she let the appendage press past her glistening lips and deep into her throat. She shivered as she felt the little sounds her lover made wrap around her as snugly as the tightness she was currently enveloped in.

A breathy gasp drew her attention back to Edelgard. The young woman was watching Dorothea with a sort of desperate hunger, biting her lip to try and stifle her own sounds.

“You like that too, don’t you love,” Byleth teased, stroking a claw under her chin, guiding their gazes to meet.

Edelgard nodded vigorously, a scandalous blush painting her cheeks.

“By all means, watch then,” the dragon cooed before adding, “but I want you to occupy that pretty mouth of yours as well, alright?”

Edelgard nodded again and Byleth knew there was nothing she would be denied in that moment. So she guided Edelgard’s lips to one of her nipples, pressing against the back of her head. But Edelgard dipped forward with surprising enthusiasm, seizing a tit in her mouth and sucking vigorously. Byleth moaned, startled, but deeply pleased with the sudden attention.

“You’re such a naughty girl El,” she grinned, “but I’ll allow it this once.”

A particularly vigorous suck brought her attention south again. Dorothea was looking up hazily at her lovers, snaking a delicate finger towards Edelgard’s attended slit. She continued to bob, with a little assistance, on Byleth’s cock as she wet her fingers with Edelgard’s slickness. The younger woman gave a muffled cry as Dorothea’s fingers began to firmly massage her clit.

“Good girls,” Byleth hummed, stroking her hands through both of their hair, “my very good girls.”

She felt Edelgard clench and spasm around her tail at the praise. The young woman releasing her nipple to give a gasping cry instead. Her mouth hung open in a silent scream as a particularly intense orgasm wracked her body.

When Edelgard’s shaking finally turned into a shudder, Byleth removed her tail. She let it linger as she removed the constricting grip it had to keep Edelgard’s leg aloft, the tail painting a slick trail along that porcelain skin. She glittered like a pearl as Byleth, gripped her hips, raising her over her lap.

“Help me with this Dorothea,” the dragon grinned, “and then I’d like you to sit on the arm rest for me.”

“As you wish,” Dorothea purred back, sliding backwards to accommodate Edelgard.

Byleth leaned back, resting Edelgard against her chest as she let Dorothea work. She brushed a lock of hair from her fucked out partner’s sweaty face.

“I want you to do one more for me El,” She cooed, giving her a gentle peck on the lips, “can you do that my jewel?”

Unable to answer properly, Edelgard nodded again, blushing more vigorously than last time.

“Very good my sweet El,” Byleth smiled back, kissing her again deeply. Edelgard, flinched suddenly into the kiss, breaking it with a gasp to glance back as Dorothea stroked through her wetness.

“Don’t look at her,” Byleth rumbled, tilting Edelgard’s chin back to her affections, “I want you to focus on me.”

The dragon kissed her handmaiden again more fiercely this time, burying her claws in the young woman’s hair. She plunged her tongue between those soft lips, plundering her warm heat as she felt Dorothea coat her upper shaft in Edlegard’s juices.

Edelgard groaned around that thick tongue as Dorothea guided both heads into her entrances. She tensed, but began to melt almost instantly as Byleth sat the up to sink her further onto her lengths. The dragon slowly slid the maiden down her shafts until their hips met, Edelgard clenching rhythmically around her.

“Move,” Edlegard gasped desperately as she gripped Byleth’s shoulders.

“Soon,” Byleth purred, silencing her with another kiss, “I need to make sure our love is attended.”

She glanced back at Dorothea where she had come to sit as asked.

“Are you ready my treasure?” 

The singer nodded, guiding the tip of the dragon’s tail to her soaked entrance before slipping it inside herself. She began to roll her hips sensuously, moaning each time it bottomed out within her.

“Byleth,” Edelgard’s little mewl drew Byleth back to the woman in her lap as she writhed desperately, “please.”

“As you wish,” the dragon smiled smugly as she lifted the young woman, before drawing her back down for her first thrust.

The keening moan she received was down right scandalous and her dicks throbbed in response. She wasn’t going to last long like this, but she could tell neither of her lovers would either. So she set a brutal pace with both, roughly thrusting up into Edelgard and she pulled their hips together and matched the pace with her tail in Dorothea. Soon the throne room was swimming with their cries, lilting beautifully off the stones.

“I-” Byleth grunted, before starting again,” I want to come in you.”

“T-then,” Edelgard choked out past a moan, “why-mmm-why don’t you?”

Byleth growled, deep and primal at that, picking up the pace, practically slamming their hips together until she felt both women’s walls clench around her. Edelgard milking her dicks sporadically, fucked out as she was, until Byleth came with a roar, flooding the younger woman’s womb. Her cocks throbbed and pulsed as she poured into the woman in her lap, cum running out from within her to paint their joined hips and dripping down their thighs.

They slumped into each other after a spell, when their cries had rung out from the hall, all utterly spent. Byleth stroked both women’s hair fondly, planting sporadic kisses where ever she could reach.

“My beautiful treasures,” she purred as they all drifted to sleep.


End file.
